All That's Waiting Is Regret
by Tenacityx
Summary: Upon seeing X again, Zero is drawn to him with feelings he can't describe. But having been left alone for so long, "happy to see him" was the last thing X was feeling.  Warning: Focusing on a previous YAOI relationship between the two.  RMZ1


_Author's Note: Did this one not too long ago, its non-adult so I figured I'd post it here too. Done to the first two lines of lyrics from the song "Jar of Hearts". I'd like to continue this to the rest of the song, but only time will tell if I ever get around to that._

No, he couldn't step towards him. He stood in place, suffocated by feelings he wished he didn't still have. The simple sight of the Reploid in front of him birthed turmoilous thoughts that cluttered his mind with emotions and memories he'd tried to forget, but at the same time, it took his breath away and left him speechless. The sight of him was something he didn't think he'd ever see again—never wanted to see again—but here he was, with their cerulean eyes locked onto him and worsening all that he felt.

The cloud of dust fully settled over them and the Golem's destroyed body, the ruins of the lab becoming still and silent. Their eyes were locked on each other, the eye contact lingering as awkwardly as the silence. All he wanted to do was turn and leave, but he felt frozen on the spot; chilled by the eyes on him. He wanted to avoid him, everything he felt for him, everything that they'd _done_ to him. Knowing too well all that was going to come of this was regret.

X looked away, down to the human girl the blonde Reploid had placed on the ground; still unconscious from the trauma. Saving her was the only reason he'd shown up here; reencountering _him_ had nothing to do with it. X's eyes lifted back to the other Reploid, noticing the way he held the saber he'd given him, and that he was holding it as though it were precious. Those blue eyes still were studying him, confusion and wonder apparent in his enduring gaze. He still refused to go to him, or to even speak, though X was aware his distant behaviour was only perplexing the blonde further. But curiosity seemed to get the better of him, leaving X to frown as he watched the Reploid cautiously step towards him. Instinctively X wanted to inch away, tell him not to come near him, but he still felt choked on words, conflicting emotions keeping him there. He forced himself to hold eye contact, even as the blonde stood in front of him, intimidating close.

Maybe he was slightly intimidated himself, because he didn't speak either. X watched their curious hand reach out to touch him, brushing his fingers along X's. His expression gave away his dissatisfaction to the lack of contact he could make with the shimmering data that built X's form. All there was, was an unsatisfying tingle he could barely feel. Something so familiar now felt so distance and estranged, and watching the way the blond attempted to still hold his hand, despite his sense of touch telling him nearly nothing was in his grasp, X simply averted his eyes from him.

"I take it you don't remember me, _Zero_?" He didn't look back to see how that made the blonde frown.

With his body incapable of registering the touch, it was as if the ethereal Reploid in his company didn't even exist, but even so Zero was adamant on clasping X's hand in his own tightly. He didn't answer the question, he knew X was aware of the answer anyway. While he didn't remember exactly, he felt so drawn to him, the allure was consuming. Something in him remembered X, and felt strongly towards him, it left him clinging to the hand he couldn't feel, not wanting to let him go.

The proximity between them was familiar, too much so, and such a feeling made X withdraw. Zero wasn't sure what to make of X pulling his hand from him, nor the silence that was lingering between them again. X frowned, not wanting to get any closer; for anymore forgotten feelings to surface.

"Go take Ciel somewhere safer than this." He couldn't linger on it anymore, restraining his emotions for the sake of the bigger picture. "The world needs her."

"Right…" Zero nodded, though was hesitant in moving away.

Gathering the small human in his arms seemed to stir her, and with Zero's focus off of him, X stepped back. Seeing him again was surreal, but he couldn't even force a smile to his face over it. The data that molded X's body flickered and defragmented to a simple ball of light. Before Zero could look back to him, he was gone. He refused to get any closer, to get near him. No, he knew all that was waiting for him if he did, was utter, painful regret.

**\\No, I can't take one more step towards you.**

'**Cause all that's waiting is regret./**


End file.
